


Кровь магии

by Aleks_Ogneva



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Drama, Fantasy, Gen, Horror, Thriller, Tragedy, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleks_Ogneva/pseuds/Aleks_Ogneva
Summary: Дженн устала бояться умереть в одной из бесчисленных битв, устала смотреть, как родное королевство разрывает от внутренних войн, а деревни и города исчезают под реками крови. Война не прекращается с того самого дня, как заговор против короля и его семьи обернулся масштабным восстанием, унесшим за собой сотни невинных жизней.Каждую ночь в кошмарах она видит смерть своих родных, каждую ночь она видит навсегда запомнившиеся лица бывших вассалов короля. В её заледеневшей душе лишь одно заставляет Дженн жить дальше - надежда, что однажды он отнимет у них все: отберет власть и ложные печати, закончит войну и займет престол.





	Кровь магии

Туман неплотной стеной клубился в воздухе, по-прежнему скрывая все в радиусе пары саженей. Серым было и небо, и болото, зеркалом отражавшее пейзаж. Где-то еще пробегала рябь потревоженной воды, где-то еще покачивались редкие кусты, но привычная этому месту тишина почти не нарушалась.

На небольшом пятачке сухой земли сидела девушка, шумно переводя дух и стирая капельки пота со лба, облокотившись о воткнутый в землю меч. Судорожно хотелось пить. Рядом лежала отрубленная косым и неровным движением голова Твари, лысая и отвратительно склизкая. Маленькие рачьи глазенки кажутся с насмешкой смотрели на девушку, из раззявленной пасти еще вытекала слюна со слишком длинного, испачканного в земле языка. Тело позади погружалось в трясину, мерзко булькая выталкивающаяся из обрубка кровью.

Девушка наконец нашла в себе силы сменить позу, и затёкшая нога отозвалась колющей болью, будто верная подруга опять решила зашить разорванные штаны прямо на Дженн. Голова своей позы не поменяла и продолжила буравить свою умертвительницу взглядом.

\- Чего? - возмутилась Дженн, бросая злой взгляд. Ответа, как и следовало ожидать, не последовало.

Она встала, кряхтя, хватаясь за рассеченное в схватке плечо и грязно ругаясь. Пить хотелось все больше и теперь уже не воды. Сзади последний раз булькнуло, поглощая добычу, болото. Голова была отправлена в припасенный мешок ранее и чудом не вывалившийся из-за пазухи, а меч отерт о штанину, Дженн малодушно не хотела оставаться на болотах дольше, занимаясь чисткой крови и грязи клинка. Впрочем, её можно было понять, мало кто хочет гулять по номерам Ши-Бэ ночью, когда из своих нор выползают Твари.

Перед тяжелым взором простиралось болото, ничем не намекая на произошедший ранее бой, кроме нескольких поломанных кустов и пары отпечатков лап и сапог. В голову забилась иронично произнесенная мысль «И как теперь выбираться?». Туман скрывал любой намек на знакомое деревце или гору, не видно было ни зги.

\- Нас`ир бы побрал это испытание, Госпожу и весь Ши-Бэ, - вырвалось с гневом у Дженн, и она боязливо повела плечами, забыв о ране, будто боялась, что её кто-то услышит. Но наказания не последовало, как и выход из болот, так что, перехватив поудобнее мешок, она двинулась в понравившуюся сторону.

Спустя какое-то время, промочив окончательно сапоги, пожалев, что скинутый в бою плащ так где-то несколько валяется, и заработав еще царапин, Дженн тяжело ступила на наконец-то твердую почву. Туман не отступил, а небо стало темнее, значит, сражалась с Тварью она дольше, чем планировала. Интересно, в какой она вообще стороне?

Положив два пальца в рот, Дженн свистнула настолько громко, насколько могла, чтобы прорезать область тишину. Звук все-равно получился приглушенным, но через пару минут она расслышала торопливые шаги. Верная кобылка приближалась с правой стороны, привычная к таким проделкам своей хозяйки. В груди девушки приятным теплом разлилось облегчение, - она сможет найти замок.

Положительная безопасность вселяли в нее надежду на благополучный конец любой истории. Она закрыла глаза, отдаваясь полностью своим ощущениям и темноте. Через два биения сердца, разрывая черноту перед закрытыми глазами, теплым огнем вспыхнули факелы. Их свет отогнал мрак и холод внешнего мира, и открыл то, зачем Дженн сюда явилась. Огромные замковые врата между двух надвратных башен были сложены из больших крепких камней, где-то покрытых копотью, где-то испещренных царапинами, золотые руны высотой в человеческий рост незатейливо вились от подножья к верху башен. Сейчас врата были плотно закрыты поднятым мостом, окованными створками и опущенной крепкой решеткой. Меж зубцов скользнул ветерок, в грудь толкнулось отчуждение, но Дженны упорно прожигал взгляд прочное дерева и, спустя пару мгновений, под оглушительный грохот цепей начали опускаться мост, следом за ним медленно пополз вверх решетка, а тяжелые створки, блеснув напоследок руна, заскрипел, открываясь. Рот наполнился вкусом хмеля.

Дженн открыла глаза, по-новому глядя вокруг. Туман не отступил перед ней, но теперь ее, словно якорем, тянуло в верном направлении, безошибочно, где находится дом.

***

Горная тропа неумолимо стремилась ввысь, извиваясь между горами и редкими деревьями, порой скользя над самым обрывом, грозя вот-вот сузиться настолько, что даже лошадь не пройдет. Ей ничего не сделали.

Дженн медленно шла по гладкому камню тропы, ведя кобылу на поводе, и разглядывала туман перед собой. Пусть она ходит тут уже шесть лет, пусть знает каждый камень и поворот, страх упасть в пропасть, надежно скрытую белым маревом, противно лип к коже раз за разом. Лошади при Ши-Бэ, рождающиеся и умирающие тут же, уже давно привыкли к этим местам, порой зная дороги лучше, чем наездники. Она отчаянно им завидовала.

Этих лошадей знала как минимум половина страны, а север исправно тратил немыслимые деньги на поддержание хотя бы нескольких конюшен возле своих гор. Чистокровные, гнедые и вороные, в зависимости от качеств лошади, подпитывающиеся магией Ши-Бэ, выращенные под присмотром учеников и закаленные в стычках с Тварями, эти лошади были единственной надеждой выжить в горах. Некоторые ученики даже копили золото, чтобы выкупить такую лошадь у Хозяйки, но толку от этого было маловато. Морины, как их прозвали местные за мастерство, прыгать по скалам хуже домашнего скота, плохо подходили равнинам. Они были заметно медленнее других пород, мельче и мускулистее, хотя в горах чудеса изворотливости.

Девушка грустно настроилась, потрепав кобылу по холке. Обидно было расставаться, но теперь одной нужно было отдохнуть от опасностей, а теперь еще уехать из породнившихся земель Госпожи.

После следующего поворота тропа нырнула вбок от пропасти и привела к одинокой серой, как и все вокруг, сторожевой башне. Тут всегда сидел кто-то из старших учеников, следящих за тропой и частью моста, пересекающего пропасть. Другая часть была подъемной и за ней следили в замке, врезанном в самом противоположном гору.

Дверь открылась, выглянула знакомая макушка паренька на год её младше. Он кивнул ей и махнул рукой, мол, поживее, скоро мост поднимут на ночь. Дженн подавила тяжелый вздох, окидывая взглядом дерево моста, по которому шагала. Та его часть, что не была подъемной, должна быть сожжена, если враг подойдет слишком близко. Ученикам мало что грозило при таком раскладе, у них всегда есть в замке достаточно длинные доски, чтобы если что перебросить их на ту сторону, да и по горам можно спуститься к ближайшей деревне, пусть путь долог и опасен.

Замок начал явственнее проступать из-за тумана, незримо своим могуществом и атмосферой. Внешняя стена из темного камня и большой двор с хозяйственными постройками помещались на довольно широком выступе скалы, но остальная часть была врезана в гору, показывался лишь фасад, да мелькали то тут, то там окна. По сути, это был лабиринт, петляющий в недрах горы, проходы которого были замаскированы под замковые коридоры, только выступало несколько башен: Ястребиная, Хозяйская и Темная.

Дженн весело фыркнула, задирая голову, разглядывая очертания башен. Чаще всего она бывала в первой двух башне, конечно, почти всегда не одна. На крыше Ястребиной уже давно имелся тайничок с хмельным, а Хозяйка… Дженнн появлялась не всегда из-за каверз или безобразных стычек, чаще всего они вели долгие разговоры об учебе.

Из вновь груди вырвался вздох. За спиной с шумом захлопнулась створка ворот, замковый двор встретил её одиночеством. Все уже давно попрятались по своим комнатам, только она бродила здесь поздним вечером.

***

Конюшня, чистка, вонючий мешок и долгий путь по темным коридорам замка прошли как в тумане, как привычные занятия уже не откладывались в память, в этот момент Дженн спокойно раздумывала о предстоящем ей пути.

По руке прошлись мурашки, когда пальцы обхватили ледяную ручку двери, но её не оттолкнуло, родная энергия втекла под кожу, даря силы на остаток вечера. В очаге горело пламя, сквозь узкие оконные створки было слышно завывание ветра. На кровати, стоящей ближе к очагу, лежала подруга.

\- Думала, сдохла, - донеслось от нее вместо приветствия. Алеша обложилась свитками, прижавшись спиной к боку очага. Её черные волосы с бесчисленными косичками и деревянными бусинами были распущены и укрывали голые спину и плечи, только широкий лоскут был обернут вокруг груди.

\- Не сегодня, - мешок с головой хлюпнул у двери, рядом упали замызганные сапоги. Дженн блаженно хрустнула пальцами, ощущения ступнями холодного камня. В примостился незамысловатый умывальник: ведра, - пустое и с чистой горной водой, ковш, зеркало. Суровая замковая жизнь для тех, кто ежедневно измазывается всяким разномастным говном.

Серая вода водопадом полилась с волос цвета спелого каштана, бледных плеч, израненных и уже почти не отмывавшихся от крови рук. Холодно, неудобно боль, плечо отозвалосью потревоженной раны. В мутном зеркале блеснули недобрым огоньком темные, зеленые, словно ряска на тенистом лесном болоте, глаза. Дженн замерла, оперевшись ладонями о край ведра. Из отражения смотрела уставшая копия, бровь рассечена старым шрамом, нос с еле видной горбинкой, в заплетенных мелкими косичками мокрых волосах блестели стальные бусины. Кончики косичек щекотали голые плечи, надо перестать их подстригать.

Девушка задумчиво коснулась рукой стекла, проводя пальцами по чистому лбу отражения. Утром на переносице будет темнеть черным руна. Такие же, как и те, чьими узорами пестрели оба предплечья и ладони. Кольца черных рун, связанные между собой дорожками узоров, со специальными свободными местами, чтобы поставить метку кровью, когда понимаешь, что нужно взять за помощью к Той стороне, Её энергию и направить на врага.

Порой пары капель мало.

\- Иди к огню, погреешься, - Алеша отложила свитки, устало потирая глаза. Её руки тоже были покрыты рунами, как и у всех учеников Ши-Бэ. Иначе бы они не справились с силами и измерения. - Ты успела рассечь плечо? Дай посмотрю.

Красивая девушка с манящими черными глазами лукаво улыбалась Дженн, доставая из ближайшей сумки все нужное. Они сильно отличались друг от друга, не удивительно, Дженн родилась далеко на севере, в суровых краях и суровом климате, а Алеша была с запада, пару недель верхом от Ши-Бэ, и она в родной деревне. Другой стиль жизни, другие люди.

\- Когда ты уезжаешь? - Дженн безропотно подчинялась Алеше, слишком устав, чтобы отвечать на ненужные вопросы.

\- Через пару дней, я уже давно привыкли к такому манере общения. - Куда ты поедешь?

Пришлось глубоко вздохнуть, чтобы пережить короткую боль от какой-то мази.

\- На юг, хочу увидеть солнце и море, - получилось чуть мечтательнее, чем хотелось, но это заставило их улыбнуться.

Никто не знал, когда им придется увидеться вновь. Быть может никогда. И от этого становилось ужасно тоскливо и больно, будто отнимали ведущую руку и приказывали жить как-то дальше. Научишься, конечно, но нехватать ее будет всегда.


End file.
